The Final Hour
by blueeyedchibi
Summary: [Ed x Envy] Little does Ed know, cooking a simple dinner for the Rockbells will lead to the most important discovery of his life. For now is the time.


**The Final Hour**

-oneshot-

"Do we have to do this?"

The blonde, with his back turned and his hands busy, did not spare his lover even a small glance over his shoulder.

"I mean," the first cocked his hip and rested all his weight on the other leg as he prattled on. "There's about a million things I would rather do right now than this. I can think of one in particular, though." He winked slyly, although his only company still paid him no mind.

Getting no response, he pouted this time. "Come on, Edo. We're supposed to be the guests!"

Edward Elric put down his potato peeler in favor of casting the Sin a bemused look, eyeing him up and down. The Homunculus was clad only in his usual black tank; a pair of low-rise alligator green booty shorts and fluffy snow white slipper boots on his feet which made his legs look even skinnier than normal- the last two items courtesy of Winry and his 'borrowing without asking' technique.

But suddenly Ed ripped his eyes from his companion's perfectly toned body and forced himself to make eye-contact. With his bottom lip puffed out like that, the Sin looked utterly adorable and the State Alchemist would not be able to help the sudden tightening of his pants if he stared for much longer.

And now was _not_ a good time for that.

"For someone who's only a guest, you've sure made yourself at home, Envy," Ed said, a smirk tugging at his lips.

Envy scoffed. "The Blondie could so _not_ pull off these shorts." He remarked nonchalantly as he pushed his thin hips out.

Ed bit the inside of his mouth hard to stop himself from jumping on the three hundred and something year-old, because for all he cared, it was true. Envy could pull the shorts off and _then_ some. With his feminine figure, he could practically get away with anything.

Except cooking, of course.

Turning serious once more, Ed took up his abandoned peeler and went back to face his mess of skins.

Envy let out a long-suffering sigh as his lover turned his back on him again. "So, I guess it's a 'yes,' then?"

"'Yes' to what?" He inquired, his voice monotone, peeling once again.

"To my question."

The shortest gave a little snort of laughter. "Then _yes_, we _do_ have to do this."

Another sigh and Envy leaned back on the island in the middle of the Rockbell kitchen, his long, elegant fingers unconsciously running over the smooth wooden surface. "But I don't want to make dinner for those insane women." He complained.

"To bad, isn't it?"

"What do you want me to do?"

Grinning, Ed dropped what he was doing to turn back to Envy. "You can chop the carrots," he said, handing the other a large cooking knife which Envy accepted doubtfully.

Redirecting his attention back to the potatoes that were taking far too long to be done, it was mere minutes before he had whirled back round, his attention snagged by the cry of surprise which had come from Envy.

The knife clattered as it hit the floor with a thud.

"Envy?" Ed spoke urgently. "What happened?"

The eldest of the Homunculi had his back turned to him but Ed did not fail to notice his lover's tense body language and his hunched shoulders.

Ed glided to his side without hesitation. Peering into Envy's taunt face which had shut down and was void of any emotion, he could see his eyes were changing colour rapidly, from violet to sapphire to ruby, as he clutched his left pointer finder in his other hand so tightly that the tip was turning red from lack of circulation. It was gushing crimson out of a deep slice.

"You're bleeding," Ed said slowly as he stared, transfixed and digesting the information, his voice hoarse.

"Well, thank _you_, Captain Obvious."

"Shut up, you moron, and let me see." The blonde made a grab for Envy's wrist, but the Sin evaded him tactfully.

"Nada," He stuck his tongue out.

Ed rested his hands on his hips and glared daggers at the immature Immortal. "How am I supposed to help you if you won't let me take a look?" He demanded in exasperation.

"It's _nothing_," Envy stated dryly.

"Come here," Ed said calmly, walking up to him and gently taking Envy's left hand into his own to examine the damage. When he saw the cut, his blood ran cold.

Noticing Ed having gone white as a sheet, Envy bowed his head and lowered his gaze guiltily, letting his emerald hair frame his unblemished face.

"…It's happened, hasn't it?" Ed whispered to himself, staring as though hypnotized at the injury on his lover; the injury that should have long vanished because of his powers.

Envy finally looked up and locked gazes with him. "It has."

And it was true. Dante's hour had at last arrived.


End file.
